BP
La BP plc, originariamente British Petroleum, è una società del Regno Unito operante nel settore energetico e soprattutto del petrolio e del gas naturale, settori in cui è uno dei quattro maggiori attori a livello mondiale (assieme a Royal Dutch Shell, ExxonMobil e Total). La sede è a Londra. La BP si origina dalla prima fusione, avvenuta nel 1998, della British Petroleum con la Amoco (acronimo di Am'erican 'O'il 'Co'mpany''), formando la BP Amoco. Anche se presentata formalmente come una fusione, l'operazione finanziaria venne considerata piuttosto come un acquisto della Amoco da parte della British Petroleum; ed infatti la parola "Amoco" venne rimossa dal nome della società già un anno dopo. Il nome della società divenne semplicemente "BP". Nello stesso periodo una campagna pubblicitaria utilizzò lo slogan "Beyond Petroleum" ("Al di là del petrolio", oppure "Non solo petrolio"), dismettendo quindi definitivamente la parola "British" dal nome. Il cambiamento serviva sia a rimarcare la nuova dimensione internazionale della società, sia a evitare che un legame ostentato con il Regno Unito potesse essere d'intralcio agli affari in certe regioni del mondo. La sua divisione BP Solar è diventata leader mondiale nella produzione di pannelli solari in seguito ad una serie di acquisizioni nell'industria dell'energia solare. Attualmente le divisioni per l'energia solare, eolica e dell'idrogeno della BP sono state accorpate sotto il nome BP alternativenergy. È stata al centro di numerose critiche e controversie, sia per la sua partecipazione alla costruzione dell'oleodotto Baku-Tbilisi-Ceyhan, sia per il disastro ambientale avvenuto nell'aprile 2010 nella piattaforma petrolifera Deepwater Horizon, situata nel golfo del Messico. Storia 1909 - 1955 Nel maggio 1901, lo Shah di Persia diede una concessione a William Knox D'Arcy per la ricerca del petrolio nel territorio persiano; Knox D'Arcy ne individuò depositi sette anni dopo, nel maggio del 1908. Questo fu il primo ritrovamento commercialmente significativo nel Medio Oriente. Nel 1909, venne fondata la Anglo-Iranian Oil Company (Compagnia del petrolio Anglo-Persiana), per esplorare ulteriormente dopo questo primo ritrovamento. La compagnia crebbe lentamente fino alla Prima guerra mondiale, quando la sua importanza strategica portò il governo inglese ad acquisire interesse verso il controllo della compagnia, che divenne la maggiore fornitrice di carburante della Royal Navy durante la guerra. Nel 1917, la guerra gli consentì di incorporare la parte inglese della German Europäische Union, che usava il nome commerciale di British Petroleum. Dopo la fine della guerra, la compagnia, di cui ora il Governo Inglese possedeva il 51%, si spostò in sbocchi più sicuri in Europa ed altrove. Comunque, la sua maggior attenzione era ancora rivolta alla Persia: seguendo l'accordo anglo-persiano del 1919, la compagnia continuò a commerciare proficuamente in quel paese. Nel 1931, in parte come risposta alle difficili condizioni economiche del tempo, la BP fuse le sue operazioni commerciali con la Shell-Mex Ltd (solo nel Regno Unito) per creare la '''Shell-Mex and BP ltd, una compagnia che continuò a commerciare fino a che i marchi della Shell e della BP non si separarono nuovamente nel 1975. C'era un crescente dissenso in Persia, comunque, a causa della posizione percepita come imperialistica occupata dalla APOC. Nel 1932, lo Shah pose fine alla concessione alla APOC. La concessione fu poi ristabilita in un anno, coprendo un'area ridotta che fece aumentare la parte di profitti del governo persiano. La Persia fu ribattezzata Iran nel 1936, e la APOC divenne di conseguenza AIOC, Anglo-Iranian Oil Company. Seguendo l'agitazione dovuta alla Seconda guerra mondiale, la AIOC e il governo iraniano resistettero alla pressione nazionalistica per giungere ad un rinnovato accordo nel 1949. Nel marzo del 1951, il Primo Ministro pro-occidente Ali Razmara fu assassinato e in aprile fu approvata una legge che rendeva statale l'industria petrolifera; la AIOC e lo Shah furono costretti a lasciare il paese. La AIOC portò il suo caso contro la statalizzazione alla Corte Internazionale di Giustizia presso L'Aia, ma perse la causa. Comunque i governi inglesi ed americani furono preoccupati dall'invasione dell'influenza sovietica nell'area, ed appoggiarono un complotto contro l'amministrazione iraniana. In seguito al colpo di stato (Operazione Ajax) organizzato dalla CIA e dal SIS britannico, installarono il Generale pro-occidente Fazlollah Zahedi come Primo Ministro dell'Iran. Il 19 agosto, 1953, il Primo Ministro democratico in carica, Mohammad Mossadeq, fu rimosso dall'incarico e rimpiazzato da Zahedi, e lo Shah fu richiamato in patria. La AIOC divenne la British Petroleum Company nel 1954, e in breve tempo riprese le operazioni in Iran con una compartecipazione al 40% di un consorzio internazionale. La BP continuò ad operare in Iran fino alla Rivoluzione islamica. Comunque, grazie ad un ingente programma di investimento (finanziato dalla Banca Mondiale) fuori dall'Iran, la compagnia sopravvisse alla perdita dei suoi interessi iraniani. Gli anni '60 e '70 Dalla fine degli anni '60 la compagnia guardò oltre il Medio Oriente per rivolgersi agli USA (Prudhoe Bay, Alaska) ed al Mare del nord. Entrambi questi campi entrarono in produzione nella metà degli anni '70, trasformando la compagnia e permettendo alla BP di resistere agli shock del rialzo del prezzo del petrolio indotto dalla OPEC nel 1973 e nel 1979. Nel 1969 la BP acquisì i terreni dell'attuale Valdez oil terminal, in Alaska, dai nativi Chugach per 1 dollaro americano. Alcuni nativi affermano che fu una transazione illegale. Nella metà degli anni '70, la BP acquisì la Standard Oil of Ohio, o SOHIO. Gli anni '80 e '90 P.I. Walters (successivamente Sir Peter Walters) fu il presidente della BP dal 1981 al 1990. Walters promosse un movimento per scorporare le operazioni della compagnia basate esclusivamente su considerazioni economiche: "Per me, non c'è strategia separata dal profitto", una volta disse. Sotto la sua presidenza, la BP portò l'industria petrolifera fuori da un'era dominata dalla integrazione verticale verso una cultura corporativa che enfatizzava il commercio e la decentralizzazione (Daniel Yergin, The Prize: The Epic Quest for Oil, Money, and Power & Schuster, 1991, pp. 722-23). Nel 1987, la BP acquisì la Britoil e le quote della Standard Oil of Ohio non ancora di suo possesso; in quell'anno esce di scena in Italia nel settore carburanti, vendendo la sua rete alla ERG. Nel 1994, la BP e la Petroleos de Venezuela,SA (PDVSA) cominciarono a commerciare l'Orimulsion;, un combustibile a base di bitume. Lord Browne of Madingley, che era stato nel consiglio come managing director sin dal 1991, fu nominato direttore esecutivo nel 1995. Gli anni 2000 La BP si è fusa con la Amoco (precedentemente Standard Oil of Indiana), nel dicembre del 1998, diventando BPAmoco fino al 2002, quando fu rinominata BP e adottò il sottotitolo "Beyond Petroleum". Questo stabiliva che BP non era mai stato un'abbreviazione del suo sottotitolo. Gran parte delle stazioni di servizio della Amoco negli Stati Uniti stanno per cambiare look e nome; in molti stati, comunque, la BP sta vendendo benzina di marca Amoco, dal momento che fu classificato come il marchio petrolifero numero 1 dai consumatori per molti anni di seguito (il nome della stazione stessa è ancora BP). Nel 2000, la BP acquisì la ARCO e la Castrol plc. Nell'aprile del 2004, la BP decise di spostare la maggior parte delle sue attività nel petrolchimico in una entità separata chiamata Innovene all'interno della BP Group. La loro intenzione iniziale era vendere la nuova compagnia possibilmente con una Initial Public Offering (IPO) negli Stati Uniti, ed infatti ne fecero richiesta al New York Stock Exchange in data 12 settembre 2005. Il 7 ottobre 2005, annunciò invece che era stato raggiunto un accordo per vendere Innovene a INEOS, una compagnia privata inglese nel campo della chimica, per la somma di 9 miliardi di dollari, annullando di fatto i piani per la IPO. Il 23 marzo 2005, ci fu un'esplosione in una raffineria petrolifera di proprietà BP a Texas City, Texas; si tratta della terza maggior raffineria negli Stati Uniti ed una delle più grandi al mondo, producendo 433.000 barili di petrolio al giorno e gestendo il 3% dei rifornimenti nazionali di carburante. Vi furono oltre 100 feriti e 15 morti, compresi alcuni lavoratori della Fluor Corporation. BP appurò in seguito che i propri dipendenti causarono l'incidente non controllando dell'ottano necessario alla lavorazione del petrolio. La pressione nelle unità raggiunse livelli troppo alti e portò quindi all'esplosione BBC NEWS | Business | Errors led to BP refinery blast BP America, il braccio statunitense di BP, fu citata nel 2004 dalla Working Mothers magazine come una delle 100 migliori aziende per lavoratrici madri. Nella classifica 2005 di Fortune relativa alla lista delle 500 maggiori compagnie globali, BP era seconda al mondo per fatturato con vendite per 285 miliardi di dollari, meno di 200 milioni di dollari dalla prima in classifica, Wal Mart, facendo di BP la maggior compagnia petrolifera al mondo in termini di fatturato. Secondo alcuni operatori delle pompe in frachising BP nell'area metropolitana di Atlanta, i piani dell'azienda sono di lasciare il mercato del Sud, vendendo poi le stazioni di rifornimento, conosciute come "BP Connect" agli attuali gestori. Nel 2002 la compagnia fu rinominata in BP, senza che le due lettere avessero un significato. Il suo nuovo slogan, "Beyond Petroleum" ("Oltre il Petrolio") fu accompagnato da un rebranding del suo famoso "Scudo Verde" cambiandolo nel simbolo dell'elio (dei raggi di sole verdi e gialli) per enfatizzare il focus aziendale sull'ambiente e sulle fonti di energia rinnovabili. Questa mossa è voluta per modificare l'idea negativa solitamente associata alle compagnie petrolifere. BP è leader nella produzione di pannelli solari a seguito dell'acquisizione della Lucas Energy Systems nel 1980 e della Solarex (come parte dell'acquisizione di Amoco) nel 2000. BP Solar possedeva il 20% del mercato mondiale dei pannelli fotovoltaici nel 2004, quando ne produceva annualmente una quantità pari a 90 MW. L'azienda ha oltre 30 anni di esperienza, opera in 160 paesi con impianti produttivi negli Stati Uniti, Spagna, India ed Australia, con oltre 2000 dipendenti nel mondo. Ne febbraio 2002, il CEO di BP, Lord Browne di Madingley, rinunciò alla pratica di supportare campagne elettorali BP stops paying political parties | Business | The Guardian. Nel marzo 2002, Lord Browne di Madingley dichiarò che il riscaldamento globale era un problema serio e che bisognava agire subito, dicendo che "Aziende composte da personale altamente qualificato e con addestramento speciale non potevano continuare ad ignorare il montare delle evidenze raccolte da centinaia di autorevoli scienziati nel mondo".How Green Is BP? DARCY FREY / NY Times 8dec02 Nel 2005 BP considerò di testare una tecnica conosciuta come carbon sequestration in uno dei suoi pozzi nel Mare del Nord, pompando diossido di carbonio dentro i pozzi stessi ed incrementando la resa .Seabed supplies a cure for global warming crisis | Science | The Observer Nel 2004, BP iniziò a commercializzare gasolio a basso contenuto di zolfo per uso industriale. BP vuole creare una rete distributiva di idrogeno nello stato della California. Nonostante questo, l'immagine di BP è stata offuscata dalla controversa questione dell'oleodotto Baku-Tbilisi-Ceyhan, in cui fu criticata per abusi di diritti umani e preoccupazioni di tipo ambientalistico e di sicurezza. 2010. Disastro ecologico del Golfo del Messico Il 20 aprile 2010 una falla alla piattaforma petrolifera Deepwater Horizon situata al largo della Louisiana, causa la fuoriuscita di greggio, riversando in oceano milioni di litri di greggio ogni ora e causando un disastro ecologico secondo, per ora, solo al disastro petrolifero della Guerra del Golfo del 1991. I danni ambientali sono incalcolabili e per cercare di porvi rimedio, la BP ha adottato la cosiddetta "Cupola di contenimento". Dopo il fallimento della "cupola di contenimento", BP ha dato il via all'operazione "Top Kill" "Top kill" parte bene, poi arriva lo stop, cercando di inserire un tubo nel pozzo per iniettare cemento e fermare la falla, operazione fallita perché troppo cemento fuoriusciva insieme al petrolio. L'ultima operazione tentata, al 4 giugno 2010, si suddivide in due fasi: la prima, tagliare il tubo al di sotto dell'ultima falla, operazione riuscita solo parzialmente, perché il taglio effettuato è stato irregolare, e non fornisce le necessarie garanzie di successo per la seconda fase dell'operazione, ossia quella di posare un "tappo a imbuto" sul tubo sottomarino, per convogliare il petrolio che fuoriesce dal pozzo in una petroliera ancorata in superficie.Marea nera, un tappo per bloccare la falla Consiglio d'Amministrazione Il Board a gennaio 2011 era composta da The board | Governance | BP: * Presidente: Carl-Henric Svanberg * Amministratore delegato: Robert Dudley * Direttore del Marketing: Iain Conn * Direttore Finanziario: Edward L. Prince * Consigliere: Cynthia Carroll * Consigliere: George David Note Collegamenti esterni * BP Sito della compagnia * Storia aziendale di BP * Sito di Arco * BP Solar Categoria:Società energetiche